Bad News Travels With Company
by LOJSS
Summary: Set after 1x14; Fool me Once. Damon finds out Katherine isn't in the tomb and sets up a new goal for himself. Company will appear and actions will reveal.


_Set after 1x14, Fool me Once; Damon figures out Katherine isn't in the tomb._

_NOTE: Damon's slightly different from how we used to see him, and Elena's kind of un-caring when it comes to Stefan. You'll see what I mean. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.  
_

* * *

**Bad News Never Come Alone  
**

* * *

What was it with Damon Salvatore and always carrying trouble and misery into his life? Not only had he been a vampire for 145years, he had also spent every second of his undead life, searching for the one person he thought he'd spend eternity with - Katherine Pierce. He had done everything he possibly could to reach his goal and open that tomb, where was supposed to be but was not. Instead, he stood there, embarrassed and humiliated in front of everybody. He had almost felt the urge to laugh right there and then, not because the situation was funny, not at all, he wanted to laugh because he would've known she wouldn't be in there. If there was one thing he knew about Katherine, it was that she knew how to work things. She was an expert on having things her way.

Damon now stood in the living room of the Boarding house, carefully sipping on a glass of Bourbon. He watched the fire fly free in each direction, flames caressing eachother before slowly being pulled apart. His mind wandered back to 1864, before he was turned, while he was still human. He thought about his mother, his young bachelor life and the women who he surrounded himself with. He even thought about his father and Stefan, even though they no longer deserved it.

But mostly, Damon thought about Katherine. Images of her flashed through his mind; he remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. She was breathtaking. So mesmerizing. And yet, there was something about her which screamed danger and wildness. That had always been two of her qualities that made him feel drawn to her. He was tired of the other girls, whom always wanted to play by the rules and never do anything reckless. Damon knew from the very beginning that Katherine would be the woman he wanted to spend his life with, forever. Though Damon never really believed in what was called 'eternity' at the time, he was willing to change his mind and believes for her.

As for today, his emotions for this woman was totally different. He was no longer mesmerized by her wildness. His heart no longer held love for her. It had all been changed into hatred and disgust. Who could blame him? She lied to him. For 145 years, she lied to him. Made him look like a fool. And by the time he realised she was not in the tomb, he replaced his old goal with a new one; he would chase her himself, and when he found her, he would drive a stake through her cold, unbeating heart. He would not stop until he saw her limp body turn into ashes.

As the night passed by and hours went by, Damon snapped out of his thoughts when he felt another presence with him in the living room. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He could sense it, by the smell of her blood and her delicate smell, he knew it was Elena.

"What do you want, Elena?" Damon asked. He really didn't need company for the night. He would drink his sorrows away and drown them until he knew they would not reach the surface again.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Elena answered. _Always the saviour_, Damon thought. So typical Elena, always trying to be the one who fixed the broken ones. But something inside of Damon told him he couldn't be fixed, not from this. At least not until his new goal was accomplished.

"Oh, how kind." Damon sang, sarcasm hung in the air while he spoke, "But there's no need. I've never been better."

"Stop doing that," Elena snapped. "Don't pretend you don't feel, because I know you do."

"Oh, you do, don't you?" Damon stated annoyed, "How could I forget? Of course you know what I feel. How could I forget that you know what it's like to live for 145 years and spend every minute of your time searching for the woman you love. Only to find out that she's not where you thought she was."

Damon sighed, defeated. He was tired of this, of Elena always trying to do the right thing when he actually needed to make the wrong ones. He was tired of always standing up, trying to be the good guy when he clearly wasn't fit to play that role. And tonight, he was tired of watching that face, the face of the woman he used to love. He knew it wasn't her fault, but every time his eyes got locked at her face, there was a part of him that wanted to snap her neck without thinking twice about it. Of course, he wouldn't. He knew he would regret it later.

It wasn't Elena's fault Katherine wasn't in the tomb. It wasn't Elena's fault he looked like her either. None of this was Elena's fault.

"I'm sorry," Damon found himself saying. The look on Elena's face was what had forced him into apologizing. He had hurt her, and though he couldn't understand why he cared, he did. Something inside of him triggered his actions into making this right.

"It's fine," Elena mumbled. From the sound of her voice, that was clearly not the case.

"No, it's not." He went over to her, arms reached out. He hesitated before pulling her into a hug. But as soon as their bodies touched, Elena's head landed on his chest, her arms carefully sneaked around his waste.

"I'm probably not the person you'd want to see right now," Elena laughed half-heartedly. "I just really needed to see you were okay." Besides from her sudden need to know he was okay, she had no idea why she was there. This was something she could have simply taken by the phone. It had been something in Damon's face expression after they got out of the tomb, which made her come her.

It was wrong - very wrong - of her to be here. Her mind was telling her cared way to much, but her heart told her otherwise. Damon was her friend, she would be there for him whenever he needed her.

"Elena," Damon said warningly. "You and Katherine may have the same looks, but you are nothing like her. And you're right, maybe you're not the person I'd like to see right now." He chuckled, "But I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." _Oh, God, did I just say that?_

Another proof of what Elena do to him while they are together. She turns him into a softy.

"Do you really mean that?" Elena asked, a smile playing on her lips. Her heart warmed up, without her knowing exactly why.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

For several minutes, they stood there, hugging eachother before breaking apart. It would not look good if Stefan would come through the door, while they were wrapped up tight with eachother. But it felt nice and both Elena and Damon felt at loss when they no longer were joined body to body. It was hard to miss the electricity flowing between them once they broke apart. For the two of them, it was like nothing they have ever experienced before. And all they had done was hug eachother.

Both of them began to feel uncomfortable. Elena was thankful when Damon broke away and went over to the bar to pour himself a drink. He glanced at her over his shoulder, silently asking if she wanted one. She granted it happily. A nice burning sensation played in her throat while she chugged the liquid down in one swift motion. Damon eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she suddenly felt so nervous and tense, but she shrugged it off.

All at once, feelings Elena was not used to feel, bubbled up to the surface. She would lie if she said she didn't feel attracted and drawn to Damon, even though she was happy with Stefan. There was something interesting and wild about Damon, which she curiously wanted to explore. She wanted to bring back the old Elena, if only for a night. The only problem was; she couldn't. For no reason, she simply couldn't.

"Thank you. I needed that." Elena smiled at Damon, "But I think I should get going now. Jenna will start to worry."

Damon threw back what was left of his Bourbon and watched Elena as she walked towards the door. There was one thing he wanted to do before she would leave. Something he had wanted to for quite a while, but hadn't. He had been so tight bound in bringing Katherine back, he tried to ignore everything else.

"Wait," Damon sped over to where Elena was standing and took her head between his hands. He locked eyes with her before he slowly leaned closer, and closer. He leaned in inch by inch, giving her the time to back away if she wanted. When Elena didn't move, Damon took it as an invitation and crashed his lips down on hers. He was quite surprised when she kissed him back, her fingers tangled up in his hair, her body pushed against his.

Nothing good would probably come out of this. He knew she would probably regret this, if not tonight, tomorrow. Maybe it was worth it, maybe this time with her would do something good to him, maybe it would make it easier for him in the future.

"Stay." Damon said when Elena broke away for air. "Stay with me tonight. Please."

Why Damon felt the need to have her by his side now was still a question he could not answer. Wasn't he hours ago excited about having Katherine back? Wasn't she partly the reason why he had come back to Mystic Falls in the beginning? And was it not wrong by him, to kiss Elena, just hours later he thought he would run from this town and never look back? But in this moment, it felt right.

Elena nodded her head yes and put down her bag by the door. She didn't hesistate when Damon lead her towards his room, and his bed. Within a minute, they both laid down on the bed, holding on tightly to eachother as if the world would end tomorrow. Maybe it would. But tonight would be all about them; exploring, discovering. No questions asked, because in the end - they don't need a reason for what they are - they are Damon and Elena.

* * *

_I got a little carried away by writing this fanfiction. I love to write Damon/Elena stories, so I couldn't really stop myself for where this was heading. And to be honest, I like it. And I hope you did too. Please, be good and review. It would mean alot. XOXO_


End file.
